


Droplets

by Centum



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, SWTOR, malavai quinn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centum/pseuds/Centum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few snippets about Wrath and Malavai, some longer, some shorter. They were very enjoyable to write! Rated M for the themes, but nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droplets

 

Wrath is tired. Yesterday was a hard day for him. He was shot, stabbed and crushed under a droid. I patched him up several times, but even my skills have limits. He has spent hours in meditation, using the Force to heal himself. Once I quietly peeked into the room, just to see if he is alright. He sat there with closed eyes, out of this world, red mist swirling around him. I closed the door carefully and tiptoed away. He will be good.

”Captain.”

I'm in the engine-room. I startle when he is suddenly standing behind me.

”My Lord, you feel better? I believe we need some core-parts. The ship took some damage, but nothing severe.”

”Captain,” he murmurs again, and I feel how he presses himself against me. I can't move... He is hard. Very hard. He is pressing his hips against me harder, and I have to wince. From fear or lust, I can't separate them anymore.

”My Lord...I...we shouldn't....not here...”

But his hands are hungry and fast and already opening my belt. My mind is empty. All I can feel is the blood filling my member. I hate how he turns me on. I moan. I hate how he manages to do this to me. It is distracting, confusing and scary. I have no control over myself.

I turn around. I'm seeking his mouth and finding it. His tongue studying my mouth is making my whole body trembling from the need.

I don't know who I am anymore.

 

* * *

 

I look at Malavai who is concentrating on counting something. A strand of hair is irritating him, and he keeps brushing it away, yet it keeps falling down again. His perfect lips are forming silent words when he arranges the equations in his head.

I could spend the rest of my day just looking at him like this. He is so beautiful, yet he doesn't seem to have a clue about it himself.

I stand up from my chair and move behind him. I poke his neck with my nose. I know it tickles him.

“Marne...I have to do this, you know?” He chuckles, but doesn't push me away. Nowadays he never does. I get to cuddle, grope and pet him as much as I want to. And I want – a lot. It's my favourite past time action. No, actually it's my new job. It is distracting, and I don't give a damn. The closer I allow him to come, the more I want and need him. It's like I have an urge to drown him in my love. I just can't get enough of him. His personality, his looks, his scent, everything in him...I love it. I love him.

I nibble his earlobe and he gasps. I find the soft spot in his neck and kiss it, just to feel the vein pulsing under my lips. I let my lips go down to his collarbone, landing kisses all the way. His skin is warm, and he tastes like a rainy summer day.

I ruffle his hair with my nose and he laughs, pressing himself against me. I can feel he wants me. I have to take a deep breath. I almost destroyed everything between us, but here we are: He loves me, and he wants me again.

He turns around, pressing himself against me harder.

“You have something on your mind...” He whispers to me.

“I believe the feeling is mutual,” I whisper back to him.

Malavai's soft, warm lips are against mine and his tongue is studying them. I groan. My hands are already all over his back, and his butt, and his thighs, and then his bulge, and then...

...And then we are all over each other on the floor of the flight deck.

 

* * *

 

”You are really beautiful, you know that?” I tell to Malavai who is snuggling at my side, all warm and naked.

”No.” His hair is tickling my nose when he is shaking his head.

”Yes, you are! Come on, you look at the mirror every day, you must know,” I keep teasing him.

”Stop, you are embarrassing me. Besides, vanity is not an admirable feature of characteristics in anyone,” he pouts.

”What is wrong in telling someone they are pretty if it is true?”

Malavai lifts his head from my chest and peeks me with sleepy eyes.

”Because looks shouldn't matter. What matters is how you carry yourself and live your life. Your integrity in everything you do. How you are treating others,” he lectures me. Then he yawns and hides his nose into my neck. It tickles and I have to tickle him back. He chuckles and wiggles and then slaps my hand.

”So, if I would look like...say, Lord Vowrawn, you would still be attracted to me and love me just the same?” I ask.

”Now when you put it like that...maybe I have to study my beliefs in this matter a bit more.”

 

* * *

 **I hate** Theron Shan.

I'm standing behind Wrath on Rishi, trying not to throw too many evil glares at that... _playboy._ There is no need to act like a jealous Cathar, even if you feel like one. I definitely feel like one.

Oh no, now that Republic places his hands on his hips - and I swear he thrusts his hips forward. It is clear as a day ”fuck me”-posture. Did I just say I hate that man?

Now he is looking at me. I would like to say he is an arrogant prick, but actually he isn't. He is...alright. He is not really paying attention to me, but I have a bad feeling it is because all his attention is in Wrath.

Wrath nods at him. I get we are leaving the safe house, probably to do some more killing and blowing. And what do you know, next thing I see is how Theron Shan touches Wrath's hand. It is a small but lingering gesture, full of intimacy. Wrath pulls his hand away casually. I don't believe anyone else paid attention to this small incidence between them. I'm standing behind Wrath and I saw everything.

I stand there like a statue when Wrath is walking next to me. He touches my shoulder. ”Wake up, Quinn, we have to go and get us some pirates.”

I shake my head to clear it. I throw the last, vicious glare to that...spy, and then we leave.

The days never last forever, no matter how difficult they are. I manage to keep my mouth shut and concentrate on our mission, all due to my thorough military training. No matter how much I want to take Wrath by the throat and squeeze the truth out of him, I won't do it. But evening comes, and we go back to the Fury for the night.

The minute we are in the cabin, I ask it:

”Did you have sex with Theron Shan?”

Just saying it out loud makes me want to throw up. The worst part is...it's not really my business. I wasn't there when he was on his earlier mission with Theron Shan. We were not together. I left him. Still, I just can't let it slip through my fingers.

Wrath startles. He is looking guilty. Oh fuck. He is rubbing his face with his hands, like trying to buy himself some time before he answers:

”No...I didn't have sex with him. But I...flirted with him, and I kissed him.”

I have to sit down on the bed. I knew it! When I saw those two together, I knew there has been something going on between them. Alright, while we are at it why not go all the way:

”Others?”

Wrath is sitting next to me, but can't look me in the eyes. Finally he admits:

”When I was on that mission on Makeb, there was this...Sith Lord as my tactical advisor. I...flirted with him and kissed him too. Didn't sleep with him either.”

”Did you want to? Sleep with them?”

”Malavai, I don't know. Maybe. Look...”

I march out from the cabin. I need to think this through alone. I need to be alone for a moment, no matter how stupid or childish it is.

I go to the engine-room and open a console, just to give myself something to do. My fingers dance on the keys and my eyes track the numbers. After ten minutes I feel better, and I can think straight.

I feel hurt. Disappointed. Unloved. Betrayed...just like he must have felt when I betrayed him. Then I left him. My conscious mind has no problems finding the truth in this, and accept that he was perfectly free to do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted. No one can say he did anything wrong there. I understand it, and I want to accept it. I don't want to feel hurt by things that have nothing to do with me.

My unconscious mind is the one who is in pain. It keeps telling me that if he loved me as much as he says he loved, he wouldn't even have thought of touching anyone else. I didn't do it, now did I? And I don't say this to brag, but I had opportunities. Women and men both are always seeking my company for some reason, no matter where I go. But if my heart is taken, it is taken. I take these things...seriously.

I sigh. Marne is Marne, and I am me. We are not the same person. We don't have the same background, not even the same culture when it comes to relationships. I mean...for a Sith, he is remarkably faithful and loyal. I know it. He never flirted with anyone when I was his lover before I left, at least not to my knowing. I have seen how Sith can humiliate their human lovers, just to teach them who is the boss in the relationship. Marne never did anything like that to me. We were not equals at that time, but he didn't rub it in my face.

I sigh again. Time to go back and talk this through. Wouldn't be the first time.

I go back to our cabin and Wrath is still there, staring a holopad with empty eyes. When I come in he sighs from the relief. He stands up and comes to give me a hug.

”Are you ready to speak with me?” He asks, face buried in my hair. I nod.

We sit on the bed.

”Look Malavai, we promised to be honest when we came back together, right? So, I had to be honest, even if I knew it will hurt you. It all happened. I can't deny it. I missed you, and at the same time I was angry with you. Being wanted by others... It made me feel better for a moment. It doesn't mean that I particularly liked those people. You were out of my life, and I thought it would be best just to move on. I didn't move on very seriously, I was more like testing the waters. In the end, I didn't like those waters and I missed you terribly. Please, don't hate me for it.”

I keep staring at my hands, trying to figure out what to say.

”It hurt me, yes, but it is jealousy. No one wants to share their loved one. If someone says others, then they don't love much in the first place. I love you, and I despise the idea of you being with someone else. But it is alright. It really is not my business what you did when I wasn't with you. I'm fine with it.”

And I really am. I just had to pout a little. In the end, I'm a reasonable person.

”You didn't have anyone...?” Wrath asks, more curiosity than jealousy in his voice.

”Ah...no. I wasn't interested. Even a bit. I guess...I'm just built that way.”

Wrath lies down on the bed and pulls me on top of him. I lie there, studying his face with my fingers.

”Let's make up already!” Wrath says and tucks his hands under my shirt.

I might be a reasonable person, but next day Wrath has a huge love-bite in a very visible place. Man has to take care of his territory, now hasn't he?

 

* * *

 

I meditate in our cabin when Malavai is walking in, looking very stressed out. He notices me there, kneeling on the floor, and startles.

”Oh...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I leave you back to it,” he turns to leave so I pull him back gently with the Force.

”You look worried. Let it out and be done with it.”

He sighs. I pull him closer to me so he would settle down. He relaxes a bit and rests his head on my shoulder.

”I just got a message...my father died yesterday.”

”Oh, I'm so sorry...” I look down at him, seeking his eyes to see how he feels, but he keeps his head buried on my shoulder.

”See...I don't know if I'm sorry. At all. I mean, he was my father and all...but...”

 I have a feeling there is much more behind that ”but”.

 ”Come on Mal, tell me about it. All of it.”

 We sit down on the bed and then he lets it out.

 ”Without him I would've chosen a very different life. I wanted to be a scientist. Or an engineer. The thing is...our family has a long past with the Imperial Military, and it was given I will be a soldier. I was never given any choice in that matter. And...my father had a habit of chopping me down. All the time. All my interests beyond the Military were deemed as ”nonsense” and ”walking with my head on the clouds”. Of course I often heard that I'm useless and I will never be anything. And he was very good in it, I mean, I still find myself thinking sometimes that I'm not good enough.”

He looks so small and wounded. Like an invisible burden would be pressing him down. There isn't really anything I can say to him to make him feel better, except ”I love you”, and he knows that one already.

 ”There is a funeral and I should go...but I really don't want to. But on the other hand, if I don't go I will feel I'm disrespectful and a coward.”

 ”I will come with you. Not as an Emperor's Wrath, but as your partner,” I decide.

 His face lightens up when he looks at me.

 ”You would? But it will cause a spectacle among my family.” His form darkens again.

 ”Bah. I just have to dress less elegantly and they won't notice a thing.” I ruffle his hair to cheer him up.

\---

 I swear it always rains in Dromund Kaas when we are here. It is a depressing weather, exactly what a funeral needs. Malavai's father will be cremated and then there is some kind of a reception afterwards. I stand next to Malavai when the coffin goes into the crematory and begins to burn. Hatches close, and it is done.

 ”We have to go to the reception too, try not to force-choke anyone. Actually, I wouldn't mind, but they are my family after all,” Malavai whispers to me when we are walking hand in hand, following the other guests. There must be at least a hundred of them. Some are family, most are Military personnel. And of course they know who we are.

 People are leering at us and whispering to each other. The thing is...we don't hide our relationship. In fact, if we would be any more open about it, we would be shoving it in peoples faces. I felt that if I would be vague about our relationship, it would cast a shadow over us both and cheapen Malavai. I'm a Sith, I can do whatever I want and no one dares to question it. It is not the same for Malavai, and I know it. This is about his dignity too. So, people working with us soon get used to seeing the Emperor's Wrath being extremely friendly with his tactical advisor. I have even kissed him in front of the Officers. Just to make sure they get the message. No one dares to question our relationship.

 And now the whole Kaas-city knows it too.

 When we are at the reception, Malavai's mother, a beautiful but pretentious woman, finally comes to greet us:

 ”Emperor's Wrath, it is such an honour to our whole family to see you coming to respect my late husband!” She doesn't know which way to grovel in front of me. It is sickening. I'm used to it and many of the Sith are even demanding it, but this woman is Malavai's mother. By now she hasn't given a word to her son.

 ”I'm here as a Malavai's partner, not as an Emperor's Wrath. It is my honour to support him on this difficult day,” I snap at her. ”Yes...hmm...nice...” she hums and doesn't even look at Malavai when she leaves to greet some Moffs, all smiles and flattery.

 I turn to Malavai who is smiling a small, tight smile.

 ”Have they always been like this to you?” I have to ask.

 ”Well, she has never been warm with me, my father made sure of it. But then when I left the Military...after what I did to you...she has simply decided to ignore me. Totally. I'm not doing what is expected from me, so I don't exist.”

 The Sith-families are not full of warmth, quite the opposite. My God, my parents killed my sister for not being a Force sensitive and it was perfectly legal to do so. As a species we are harsh with each other, but I've always thought humans are different. I've seen how social humans are, and how important it is for them to have friends and family. It took some time for me to understand that all those hours spent by cuddling, chatting and sleeping together were vital for Malavai. Bonding with one's mate is something that humans do. Not allowing him to bond with me would've been an act of pure cruelty from my side. Strange enough, I have really grown to like it. I wonder if it is possible that I have bonded with him too? Might it be possible that the Sith have the ability to bond, but we have neglected it for so long it is dormant?

 I understand now that Malavai must've been very lonely in a family like this.

 I get an urge to comfort him with a long hug, and as a Sith I believe it is bad for you to resist your urges. So I hug him and whisper to him that we should go home. These people are making my force-choke fingers itching. He looks relieved, nods, and we leave, without a single look back at them.

 

* * *

 

 I love weekends at home. It's lazy tossing around the sheets and late mornings. It's long breakfasts and late dinners, movies and kissing and cuddling. And no work! I used to think there was no life outside the work, but there is and it is definitely to my liking.

 ”Mal, go make me some coffee,” Marne pokes my side after some very nice morning sex.

 ”Make your own damn coffee, I'm going to sleep more.” I try to hide under the blanket.

 ”Mal, go make me some coffee, please?” The poking gets harder.

 ”Oh, alright, you spoiled Sith!” I lose my patience and stumble butt-naked in the kitchen. I can hear a small chuckle behind me, but I don't pay attention to it.

 I slam the cupboard door open and take out the coffee pot. I open it and...there is something inside of it.

 It is a small box.

 I take it out from the coffee pot. Then I walk slowly back to the bedroom.

 ”There was this...thing...on the coffee pot. Did you put it in there? Because I know I didn't.”

 Marne is sitting up on the bed.

 ”Open it,” he tells me, eyes filled with excitement.

 Now this is weird, and he is definitely acting strangely.

 I open the box, and I have to sit down because my feet fail me after I see the contents of the box.

 There are two rings in the box. With shaking fingers I take one out and look inside. Yes, there is a carving:

 ”M & M”.

 ”This is...how did you...see, now I cry...sorry...”

 He managed to take me totally by surprise, and my eyes are filled with tears. How did he know this would be something very important for me?

 ”You like them?” Marne asks and takes the rings from my trembling hands. He puts the smaller ring on my left ring-finger, and then the other on his. He admires the rings and smiles.

 ”They seem to fit perfectly. I had to guess your size. I just said your hand is a little bit smaller than mine, but not much, and looks like they got it right.”

 ”But...Sith Purebloods don't have this habit of using rings as a couple.”

 ”But humans have,” Marne says. He wraps his arms around me and continues:

 ”I paid attention to human-couples wearing rings. I asked around a bit to find out why they do that, and I was told it is about bonding. I thought it was a nice way to show your commitment, even when you are not married. Not that I wouldn't mind marrying you too, but it has to wait until this damnable war is over.”

 ”Was that a proposal?” I have to ask.

 ”Might have been. Are you happy?”

 ”Of course I am. This means a lot to me.”

 ”I knew it would. I'm happy when you are happy.”

 ”Really?”

 “Really.”

 And no matter where we are, every time my eyes are catching the glimmering in my left ring-finger, I have to smile.

 

* * *

 

 “Are you sure about this? I mean...maybe you should just go alone...” I keep stuttering to Marne.

 We are standing on the door to his parents' house. He has just pressed the alarm-button, and I can hear fast steps coming closer.

 “No, I'm not sure about this. No, I shouldn't go alone. My parents are like vultures, but they won't eat you alive. Just be yourself!” Marne tells me.

 Just be yourself! Yes, a human, non-Sith, male...they must be _thrilled_ to meet me!

 The door opens and before I manage to blink, a tall, red-skinned Sith-woman is kissing Marne on his cheek.

 “Welcome, son!” She says, and then turns to look at me. “You must be that human Marne is living with.”

 And then she kisses me on the cheek too. I'm startled, and I really don't know if I should be pleased or scared. I can sense her spicy perfume and her warmth, and then she is pushing us inside the manor.

 “Take your company...excuse me, what was your name?” She turns to ask from me.

 “Malavai Quinn, my Lady,” I bow to her.

 “Nice to meet you finally, Malavai, please go to the living room. My husband is waiting there for you. I have to go see if the dinner is ready.” She gives Marne another kiss and then leaves.

 I look after her in awe. Then I have to say to Marne:

 “Your mother...she seems to be quite affectionate!”

 “You wish! You are going to be surprised....” Marne sneers.

 We walk to the living room. There is a huge Sith waiting for us. I always thought Marne is tall, but his father...he is a giant.

 “My SON!” The giant shouts, and then my partner disappears into his fathers arms.

 I always thought the Sith are cold and don't care about their children nearly as much as humans do. I had to ask later from Marne if I was wrong about them. “No, you weren't. My parents killed my older sister for not being a Force sensitive. I'm the Emperor's Wrath. I have certain value for them, but they don't care a shit about me as a person,” Marne smiles shortly.

“And you must be the human who is preventing my son from marrying and making children, as he should. As is his responsibility as a member of this family,” the giant studies me from top to toe, and I feel like shrinking under his gaze.

 “Not bad...he's got the looks, I give you that!” He says then, with a dirty smile. Oh. My. God. My father-in-law is an old pervert who is eyeing his son's boyfriend. I don't feel well.

 “You touch him with a finger and I will break it. After I have killed you,” Marne growls, coming between his father and me.

 “Dinner is served!” I hear a voice from the corridor. Thank the God! It can't get any worse than this.

 It can, and it does.

 It begins when the first plate is front of me.

 “So Marne...I understand you like to play with this pretty thing...” Marne's father says and points me with a fork, “but I seriously don't understand why you have to act like he would be your wife? It is insane! We are becoming a laughing stock, the whole family, because of you.”

 “Merran, please, you are making our guest awkward!” Marne's mother says, but then continues:

 “But I do have several nice girls from good families lined up for you. You have to marry and make a child. One Force sensitive is enough. There is nothing _wrong_ with you wanting to enjoy your life with that human, but it stopping you from fulfilling your responsibilities is unheard of.”

 I begin to feel like suffocating. My eyes are looking for an escape route.

 Marne looks colder and colder, and I can see he is full of spite.

 “I have responsibilities only for myself, for the Imperium, and last but not least, to this “pretty thing” here. He is called Malavai Quinn, use his name. He is the man I love,” he says with a steady voice, but I can see he hasn't touched his food.

 “Love!” His father is snorting now, and I can see he is in his element. “There is no love. You are just being selfish. I understand your preferences, as I share them, but it never stopped me from marrying your mother and having you. And look how well you have done for yourself!”

 Marne turns to face his mother.

 “Tell me mother, have you been happy? Are you content in your life with that old sodomite? I heard his new pet is only fifteen. Or are there several of them again? I bet he is sustaining a whole colony of under-aged boy-whores!”

 “Happy? What does that even mean? I have lived my life as was expected from me. I have been a good daughter, mother and a wife. What are you expecting from me?” His mother answers, and I can see she is really baffled.

 I try to eat but the food just gets stuck in my throat. This is even worse than I feared. “Be yourself!” He said to me. Be yourself...

 “Excuse me!” I stand up. All three look at me. Marne has a satisfied smile, and he gives me an encouraging nod. I clear my throat and then I declare:

 “As it happens, Marne can't marry because he is engaged with me. He has proposed to me. Might be we will never marry, but if he marries someone else, I'll have to take it to a court. It would look very bad in HoloPress! I take these things _very_ seriously. He has promised to make a respectable man out of me by marrying me. I can't let him walk away from it just like that.”

 “What is this crap?” Marne's father yells.

 “Listen to him. He is telling you the truth,” Marne is rolling from laughter.

 “Sir, I have my honour, and I have to look after it. I wouldn't go easy on him, believe me. Actually, I might have to castrate him. Come love, I think it is time for us to leave,” I say to Marne.

 He is standing up, stretching himself with a great enjoyment and then we walk out from the house. I don't look back. My honest intention is to forget this visit as fast as I can.

 “Good, I thought you never get it done. My force-choke-fingers were itching, and it would be too bad to choke your own parents!” Marne finally chuckles.

 “My God! I thought my parents were bad. Yours are like two Nexus. Those can eat their own cubs!”

 “You understand me better now?”

 “I've always understood you. The problem was that you didn't,” I say to him and kiss him.

 

 


End file.
